Three Wishes for the King
by Nesloga
Summary: Find One Piece. Check! Return Shanks hat. Attempted check! Find a mysterious guy who claims he'll grant three wishes? Unexpectedly enough, check!


_And here's my Grand Finale for my alphabet story! Whew! This took up my time -the time that I actually put into writing, which in truth is only like a couple of hours a day-._

_**Notes: **Some characters aren't seen much in the anime or manga so I just decided to give them attitudes and such that I thought might match up._**  
**

_Gol D. Roger: All D.'s have to have a quirk and Roger's is that he writes down whatever he's saying__. And like other D.'s he's very conscious about protecting his nakama and the value of them. _

_Rayleigh__: What can I say? Roger needed someone to argue with in this fic._

_Sabo: He's Luffy and Ace's brother, he's bound to have a hat attachment. Also, I don't have any siblings so I don't know if I got the whole 'argue with your sibling' down right. Ehhhh, oh well._

_Boa Hancock: I have my story two years in the future, she's bound to get over her obsessive love of Luffy at some point. I think that they'd turn out to be friends -that could just be because I like yaoi and so see Luffy with a guy and haven't really thought that Boa would have a chance with him-. Also, she's bound to feel guilt if she let's a horde of men onto Amazon Lily, it's supposed to be a safe haven for women._

_Shanks: It is proven that he is a grump when he has a hangover. I think that he and Mihawk have a friendly rivalry going on, not one based on fighting either._

_Smoker: I just wanted to write Smoker like this, it was planned out at the very start of this fic before I even started writing it._

_Dadan: She was Luffy, Ace, and Sabo's foster mother. That's all the explanation needed._

Summary: Find One Piece. Check! Return Shanks hat. Attempted check! Find a mysterious guy who claims he'll grant three wishes? Unexpectedly enough, check!

Three Wishes for the King

This was…. Surprising and not at all expected. They had thought that One Piece would be a trove of treasure or at a map to something equally wondrous. But the mythical treasure that had sent so many into frenzy was a bottle. A normal bottle with a slip of paper inside. A paper that looked to be a note of some sort. A note that once opened revealed it to be a letter. A rather lengthy letter written by the Pirate King Gol D. Roger.

_ Dear, _

_ Whoever the hell found this!_

_ Good job! You found One Piece! Give yourselves a pat on the back for all your hard work! And if you didn't mean to find this place please put the note back in the bottle recork the stupid thing and walk away, thank you._

_ Now back to business, your probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well you just keep wondering because I'm not going to tell you shi- OW! Rayleigh! How many damn times have I told you not to hit me with that blasted watermelon? NO! You can not write your own 'tidbit' to the future of all pirate kind, this is my note, get your own! ARGHH! Get off! Stop biting me you bastard! Crocus! Tell Rayleigh to get his own note! _

The letter was a bit obscured after that with a good number of paragraphs blotted out with ink and what looked to be blood. But after a few inches of parchment words could once more be deciphered.

_Take that you stupid idiot! Now who's a cow sucking bastard? That's right, you are! So you can take your crappy jokes and shove them where the sun don- What Crocus! What do you mean I'm supposed to be writing a note to the future Pirate King or Queen? What do you mean that I've been writing everything I've said down? I have? Well… Shit, I have! Damn it all to hell! See what you make me do you giant turkey! Don't you dare hit me with that mango Rayleigh! I'm warning you! I'm the almighty Pirate King! Don't make me smite you with my kingly powers! _

Again the words were a bit hard to read as the imprint of Gol D. Roger's face was rubbed into the ink, like it'd been slammed into the poor letter as the ink was still wet.

_Arghhh, what the hell hit me? What do you mean it was Shanks's shoe? Why the hell was the gaki even throwing it in the first place? He and Buggy got into another spat? Then hit them both over the head and tell them to shut up and sit down! God! Sometimes I feel like I'm the father of all you brats. Whatever Rayleigh if I'm the father then that makes you mommy dearest because your my first mate, so take that you stupid fruit slinging bastard!_

The letter got a bit obscene in the next paragraph and was hastily skipped over with a handful of blushes and darting eyes. It cleared up after a rather long explanation from Roger on what Rayleigh could do with the banana that the 'Dark King' was about to hit him with. That part was read quickly by the more mature people present before they deemed it safe for the less mature of them to read after they found the point where things cleared up.

_Now then where was I? Ah yes. I'm not going to tell you shit! I only have three things to say to you, the claimer of my legacy. _

_Sake is a gift from the gods, I recommend heavy partaking in this gift. _

_Your nakama is everything. Protect them with everything you have even if you have to die for them. They're what makes life worth anything so protect and cherish them with your all._

_I've enclosed a smaller bottle inside this letter. You are not allowed to open it until your coronation party. So you have to have one now, and yes, sake is a must._

_Well that's all I have to say to you oh heir to my throne. So enjoy the freedom that being a monarch of the sea gives you._

_Best of luck,_

_Gol D. Roger_

_~King of the Pirates~_

_P.S Rayleigh says 'Hi'._

A silence choked the damp cave as the insistent drip drop of water cut through the heavy air. "So… No treasure?" And at the words from the cuddly reindeer doctor known as Tony Tony Chopper one 'Cat Burglar' Nami burst into tears, loudly.

"Ahh! Nami-swan! Don't cry! Even though you look radiant with tears streaming down your beautiful face, please don't cry!... What was that Marimo? Did you say something?" 'Black Leg' Sanji looked over to his green haired crewmate and sometimes best friend with a deathly glare that was able to kill others in seconds.

Unfortunately, Zoro was not one of them and was immune to the cook's glare of death. "Stupid Ero Cook, I said that the Witch is crying because there's no treasure for her to get her greedy hands on…. Idiot." Roronoa Zoro pointedly ignored his blonde friends glare in favor of staring at his captain who had been standing stock-still after finishing Gold Roger's letter ten minutes ago.

"Is anything the matter Captain-san?" 'Devil Child' Nico Robin looked at her friend and captain in worry, Luffy never stood still for this long. It was unnatural to say the least and now with her words the rest of the Straw-Hats were looking to their captain in puzzlement.

And so they waited with baited breath for the response from their captain, now the second person to ever have the title 'King of the Pirates'. "…..Zzzzzzzzzzzz."

"He's sleeping! Oi! Wake up you idiot!" *Crash* Luffy's head stretched to the ground before bouncing back up to it's rightful place, all the while still snoring away.

"Sanji Bro I don't think kicking him will wake him up, maybe you should just let him sleep he's gotta be tired." Franky scratched his head, this was…. Nerve racking while at the same time hilarious and he didn't know which was the most prominent out of the two feelings. On one hand they had finally found One Piece and it turned out to be a normal bottle, a letter from the previous king, and a smaller bottle with suspicious mist inside. While on the other Luffy had just pulled a very obvious D. move and had fallen asleep during one of the most crucial points in Pirate History. In the end it was the hilarity of the situation that won out and Franky fell down from laughing to hard.

"No, no I'm sure that this will wake up the rubber shithead!" Sanji kicked Luffy's head once more, being careful to avoid the straw-hat of course, "All I need to do is just keep kicking until I beat the idiot out of him."

And Sanji did just what he said, he kept kicking Luffy's head only for it to bounce back up. "Yohohohoho! This is a magnificent sight! We have finally found One Piece! I can't believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes….. But as a skeleton I don't have eyes, Skull Joke!"

Usopp and Chopper fell over laughing rolling on the ground beside the blue haired shipwright as Robin smiled gently, Nami rubbed her temples in aggravation, Luffy continued sleeping, Sanji and Zoro got into another fight, and Brook pulled out his violin and started to play Bink's Sake. Yes, it was a normal day for the Straw-Hat crew even with the discovery of One Piece.

'Red Hair' Shanks, one of four Youkou, once a member of the late Pirate Kings crew, and one of the quirkiest men on this side of the Grand Line snored, rather loudly. It was a fact that his crew had accepted after years of traveling with him, in their eyes it was better to have him snoring then have him mooning over the shortage of sake that happened every once in a blue moon. "Ah…. Should we wake him up?"

"No no let him sleep."

"But it's a letter from Luffy, he probably wants to read it as soon as possible."

"Do you want to be the one to wake him up? Yasopp? Lucky Roo?"

"Ah…. Ara, ara I see your point Benn. Maybe we should let him sleep, he did get pretty smashed last night…."

"That's what I thought."

And with a sigh the three collective pirates bowed their heads together in thought, "Maybe we could get Rockstar to do it? Tell him it's an initiation thing?" Benn Beckmen and Yasopp turned their focus onto Lucky Roo with thoughtful expressions.

"…. That may work, Rockstar is always trying to prove himself especially after what happened with Whitebeard." A moment of silence passed between the trio. Whitebeard was someone to be respected; he had died protecting his family, his _nakama_.

"I don't think it will, remember we already had him do that once? And Captain punched him and he went flying? We didn't find him for four days, he was hanging upside down caught in those vines."

"Ah. Right you are Yasopp, right you are. Hmmmm. Maybe we could jus-"

"AHHH! What the hell!"

"Sounds like Captain's awake."

"Yep."

"Sure is."

"…. CAPTAIN'S AWAKE?" All three pirates twisted around to see what had caused their sleeping captain to awaken and found that Shanks had been the victim of the mail bird, who had tried to nest on his face. Cutting off his much needed oxygen. And with some quick scurrying they were by their captains side extracting the rather large bird from Shank's face.

Some spitting occurred next, followed by some groans and moans that they could only guess was caused by the hangover that their gallant captain was sure to be suffering. "Why was there a bird attacking my face?" Sickeningly sweet poison, yes that's what their captain's voice sounded like right then.

"Captain the bird wasn't really attacking you, it was just settling down for a rest on your fac-" Lucky Roo grunted as Benn drove his elbow into the pudgy man's gullet in warning. Shanks had a hangover and you were never a smartass when Shanks had a hangover.

"What Lucky Roo means Captain is that the bird just delivered a letter from Luffy!" Yasopp gave a relived sigh when Shanks's stormy face cleared up at the mention of the rubbery teen that he had lent his hat to all those years ago.

_Shanks!_

_Guess what? I found One Piece! It was a bottle with a note and a smaller bottle! The letter's from Gol D. Roger –it mentions you- it said that I have to have a party, with sake. Zoro's pretty happy about that requirement and Nami's really sad about the lack of treasure…_

_Anywhoo! The party's gonna be some time at this one place that I visited before! _

A smiley face was drawn under the final words as Luffy's ending, a big happy smiley face, with a –Shanks grinned at this- straw-hat doodled on the innocent smiley's head.

_Dear,_

_Red- Hair Shanks_

_Hello. My name is Nami and I'm part of Luffy's crew, his navigator to be precise. Now I expect you know how Luffy is and you realize why I've written this note. To tell you the actual location and date of Luffy's coronation party. It's to be in three days on Amazon Lily. It's going to be in the islands city and all you have to do is mention Luffy's name and they should let you and your crew inside the palace. If they don't then please send me a note telling me so via the bird that came with this letter, Chopper talked to it so it should be able to find me easy enough. Also, please take note that I will require a fee for my services and information of two million belli. _

_Have a nice day,_

'_Burglar Cat' Nami_

_P.S Chopper says the birds name is Chiki, that's another four thousand belli._

"Benn, assemble the crew we're going to Amazon Lily! We have a party to get to!"

Unbeknownst to Shanks and his crew numerous others were getting a similar invitation all over the world and all with different reactions.

_ Unknown Marine Ship: _

"Junsho! Junsho!" A smash was heard and amplified by the cool steel walls of the marine ship. "Itai…." A dark haired women with a katana at her hip was lying on the ground rubbing her head, Tashigi was her name and she was the right hand man, or in this case women, to marine Commodore Smoker. Also known as 'The White Hunter' Smoker was famed for being the protector of Lougetown and cutting down the number of pirates in the city dramatically.

Smoke filtered through the room only to escape out the open window and be caught by the cold sea breeze. "Tashigi. Where are your glasses?" Smoker, a man with hair the same color of the smoke he could become and an arm band of cigars looked down at the women in front of him. A small smile, ever so small it was, crept to his lips as she clumsily righted herself while putting her glasses on, he had a soft spot for the clumsy swordsman.

"Sir! We've just received a letter from one Straw-Hat Luffy!"

The smile disappeared in a second replaced by an annoyed visage and stormy eyes. A snarl slipped out into the suddenly still air, "What!"

"I-it says that we've been invited to Straw-Hat Luffy's coronation, it seems that he's found One Piece." Tashigi could very well understand her superior's hostility towards the rubber teen, Straw-Hat was a pirate and Smoker a marine. A marine known for his own brand of justice, but that's what Tashigi respected about him. That he believed in something and wasn't bowing down to the higher ups. "It says that the party is at Amazon Lily in three days Sir." Calculating eyes turned to the bounty posters on the wall, the Straw-Hat Crew.

Tashigi looked at her past captain now commodore, it was a surprise to be invited to the party, it was a stupid decision on Straw-Hat's behalf, or it would have been if it wouldn't have been hosted on Amazon Lily; one of the few neutral islands that the marines had no clout over. Tentatively she broke the stillness, the silence. "…..What do you want to do Junsho?"

A grunt was her only answer followed by a flick of fire lighting yet another cigar, "We're going to go see the brat become Pirate King."

_Arabasta:_

"They did it! They did it!" In the royal palace in Alubarna the voice of one blue haired princess could be heard bouncing off stone walls and finding even the farthest ears. Nefertari Vivi, the princess and heiress to the kingdom Arabasta, once and forever a Straw-Hat pirate, former alias 'Miss Wednesday' of Baroque Works, and fiancé to once rebel leader Kohza.

"Vivi? Who did what?"

"Oh Kohza they did it!" Kohza back peddled a bit, his Vivi was excited, overly excited, excited in a way that scared him a bit. It might be one of her mood swings, pregnant women had mood swings right? And now she was excited and waving a piece of paper around in her hands, and he was a bit wary to find out what exactly the paper said. Last time Vivi had gotten a suspicious note it had been death threats from Cobra that if he hurt Vivi he'd find himself nine feet under the sand. Kohza still didn't understand why the king hadn't simply told him his threats to his face, he has his suspicions that it had to do with Carue sitting on the king for a week. "They found One Piece Kohza!"

"… Who found what?" It wasn't that he didn't understand, he did to a point. It's just Vivi was excited, very excited, and when she got excited she talked fast. And she was very excited so she talked very fast and all he could tell was that something big had happened.

"Luffy and the others! They found One Piece!"

_Mt. Corvo:_

"Is this what I think it is?" Dadan stared at the piece of paper in disbelief; it couldn't be, could it? But it was the idiot's terrible handwriting and it had his signature straw-hat doodled on it.

"Dadan what is it?" Dogura shifted towards his mistress, Dadan was in a state of shock and that was never good. Last time it had happened she had just gotten the news that Ace had died. She was still hurting from that blow, Ace and Luffy were like her own kids. She'd gotten attached to them he knew, hell so had he and the rest of the Dadan Bandit Family. The two gaki's had wormed their way into their hearts and were special to them. And Dagura knew that Dadan still hadn't healed completely, even after two years.

"….It's… It's… That stupid gaki actually found it." Dadan stared openly at the paper in her hands, it was unbelievable but at the same time she had no problem accepting it as the truth. If it was anyone but that stupid gaki then she would have laughed, but Luffy had proved he could to impossible things and this was just one more unfeasible event in the life of Monkey D. Luffy.

"Dadan…. Dadan? What did Luffy find?" Magura from his place in a tree laughed under his breath. Luffy was recognizable to them all as the stupid gaki while Ace…. Ace was the foolish brat. As his thoughts turned to Ace Magura frowned, it still was hard to come to terms with the fact that the freckled boy had died. It seemed just like yesterday he had left the island.

"The stupid gaki actually found it! He found One Piece!" And Magura and Dagura both started to choke in shock.

_Marineford:_

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Garp! Shut up! It isn't funny!" Sengoku glared balefully, "Your family keeps disturbing the peace!"

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Garp!" The marine hero Garp "The Fist' rolled off the coach he was sitting on landing on the ground with an 'omph' only to continue his laughter. It figured that his idiot grandson would be the one to finally find One Piece. As he continued to roll and laugh Sengoku pulled at his hair all the while shifting his glare between the hysterical vice-admiral and the piece of paper that was lying innocently on the floor. But it wasn't innocent, oh no, it was a bringer of bad news. One Piece had been found and with its finding a new Age of Pirates was sure to begin. "Damn it Garp stop laughing!" The paper had been a letter, a letter from Garp's grandson. Monkey D. Luffy, the new Pirate King.

"Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Ah! I'm in heaven!" Chopper looked over to Sanji who was by now flitting from one Amazon women to the next, doting on all of them and receiving nothing but scathing comments from most. It seemed that the few who didn't shut down the blonde immediately were doing it more out of politeness then actual interest.

"Sanji! Get back here! We have a meeting with Boa Hancock to set the plans for the party, and Usopp watch Zoro and make sure he doesn't get lost! Tie yourself to him if you have to!"

"Of course my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji noodle danced his way over to Nami who was by then gripping Luffy's neck to keep him from running off to who knows where and keeping a sharp eye on Zoro to make sure he didn't wander off.

"Alright. So far we've sent all the invitations, got enough sake to supply an army, got to the island that the parties at, and made sure that Luffy knows we're supposed to stay here. That leaves several things left undone. Zoro, Sanji!"

"Yes Nami-swan?" Zoro snorted with annoyance before grunting in affirmation that he was listening. He shifted slightly to the side, the Ero Cook was actually saluting the Witch and he didn't want to catch the blonde's idiocy.

"You two are going hunting; I already cleared it with the Amazonians and its fine for you to hunt the animals in the forest. You have to bring back at least a ton of meat, maybe two tons to be on the safe side. You're also doing the catering Sanji, but the Amazonian chiefs agreed to help you so you shouldn't be swamped. Robin, you and I have to organize the party so we need to visit Hancock at some point. Usopp and Franky! You two are in charge of decorations. Brook your on music duty. Luffy, you have a meeting with Hancock and Chopper I want you to go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Alright! You all know your orders so get to it! And whoever doesn't finish by nine owes me five million belli!" And with a clap of her petite hands Nami sent her fellow Straw-Hats on their ways, ignoring the fact that it took also took a few punches to get Sanji and Zoro to stop fighting and very direct directions for Luffy and Chopper to make sure they didn't get lost.

"Now then, Robin. Do you think there should be a dress code?"

Boa Hancock, rumored to the most beautiful woman in the world, The Empress of Amazon Lily, and the only female Shichibukai looked out to the sea. Ships, so many pirate and marine ships filled with disgusting men were coming to her island. To the sanctuary that she and past Empresses had worked so hard to protect; her pure innocent island was about to be tainted with the filth of man. And doubt misted over her eyes, sorrow pulled at her lips, and pain made her curve into herself. She was betraying all she had been taught as a young girl and what her ancestors had protected. She was about to let _men_ on the island, she was about to let them stray to her corner of the world and let them violate its innocence with their presence.

But then the breeze blew and the moment was gone, she was herself and she remembered why she was doing this. Luffy, the only man she had ever and would ever love, had found One Piece. He had done the impossible and found the legacy of Gold Roger. She was doing this as a favor to him, she was going to allow the scum on her island for him. For with him came a new era of pirates, a new era that she had to be prepared for. He was about to change everything in a few short days. His coronation party would make him King of the Pirates, a title that many thought insignificant, but it wasn't. It was a title that could command respect, obedience, and fear. A title that shook worlds when applied properly, Luffy was about to become one of the most influential and powerful people in the world. And he didn't even know.

She had talked to him, when the haze of love had worn to a feeling of companionship and her judgment was no longer clouded by the fire that raged inside. They had talked of many things and she had learned so much of the man she claimed to love.

He did not know the power that he would inherit with his new title, even when she had hinted at the influence he would hold if he ever found One Piece he had merely smiled at her –that smile that had caught her heart- and said he just wanted to be free and not see his nakama suffer. He didn't care for the power all he wanted was for his special people to be safe, to be able to live in peace.

She believed him when he said that, that he didn't want the destruction of anything just the preservation of his nakama. So she would allow herself to be lead, to be guided by a man. And she could only hope as the ships and with them the filth that was man grew closer that she had made the right decision in trusting him.

Then the memory would surface. The memory that she held dear. Of him smiling so innocently, so purely at the thought of his nakama being safe, being untouchable. The light that had filled his eyes was gentle and held no storms that would hint at his dishonesty. He was at peace with that thought, that his loved ones were protected from all harm, that none of them would leave him for the next world like others had.

And with the memory her will hardened, she would follow him.

A flash of light blinded them all -several of them unsheathing swords, drawing guns, and summoning Devul Fruit powers- only to be doused by a heavy fog, not just any fog but a purple one, with sparkles. So many sparkles. Curses flowed freely and threats were made that 'whoever the hell is doing this better stop it before I kill you'. A dark amused chuckle blew the fog away. Revealing a man, a man with white hair and clear crystal eyes. Clothes that would have better suited a century ago adorned the pale figure, a dangerous smirk danced across white lips. Cold, cold eyes stared at them all. "So, who's the one who opened the bottle?"

_Freeze, we got a bit ahead of ourselves here. Let's go back a couple of hours shall we?_

Thunderous applause and raucous laughter could be heard from Amazon Lily, a usually silent island that now held over four hundred pirates, bandits, civilians, nobles, and marines. It was the new Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy's, coronation party and it had been under way for six hours already.

And in that time several miraculous things had happened. Marines and pirates had coexisted side by side for six hours –a thing that could be attributed to Nami's swift fist that doled out punishment quickly and harshly to the troublemakers who wouldn't just _sit down and enjoy themselves_-, all the Shichibukai members and Galley-La Company employees present had gotten into a game of Strip Poker –Mihawk was winning with his unbeatable poker face and Paulie was red faced and hoarse from yelling at Boa about how indecent it was for her to be taking her clothes off around them-, the Supernovas that were not a part of the Straw-Hat crew had started to sing loudly –the songs were not appropriate for the children present and the nine pirates were told to shut up-, Shanks and Luffy had gotten into a small spat about who was the owner of Boshi –Shanks saying that it should be Luffy because the hat was his trademark and the name of his crew while Luffy argued that it was Shanks's hat to begin with and he was only watching it for him until he became Pirate King which he did so he had to give the straw hat back to Shanks- in the end the dispute was settled by a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' which Shanks won forcing Luffy to keep Boshi, and Smoker had gotten drunk. Very drunk, he was by no means a light weight but he had been successfully drunk under the table by Dragon and Zoro, once Dragon got done arguing with his father about politics and the proper shades of pink a man should be able to wear. And a grand discovery was made that was sure to humiliate the marines for years to come.

For Smoker was an agreeably affectionate drunk who was not afraid to show what he felt at the given moment and was willing to do about anything; and that is where the laughter came in. For Hina in one of her more malicious moments had asked Smoker for a fight, and Smoker lacking common sense at the moment had agreed; and had fallen flat on his face when he tried to turn into smoke to escape Hina's attack. Smoker was also a clumsy drunk it seemed.

"Hey, Smokey. You okay Smokey?"

"Luffy! Don't poke him with a stick!"

Mad drunken laughter and quieter more subdued laughter of those few who had forgone drinking themselves stupid burst out as the new King of the Pirates poked Commodore Smoker in the face with a stick.

"Luffy! I _said_ 'don't poke him with a stick'?" *Whack* And the new King of the Pirates was down, taken out by his own navigators deadly fist.

More drunken laughter echoed around the island, the new Pirate King had just been defeated by his navigator, in one blow. It was funny, so funny in fact that the drunken cackles didn't stop until Shanks Red Hair in an outstanding moment of soberness –he had drunk over three times his body weight in sake and was more then a bit tipsy by then- caught a glimpse of a small glass bottle with suspicious purple mist inside rolling away from Luffy.

"…..Ah….. Anchor? What's with the bottle?" Shanks at that point had fallen back into his drunken daze again forgetting what was mentioned in the letter that Luffy had sent him. Attention was riveted to the new object of interest, because it was interesting. It was a bottle filled with purple mist, mist that was purple, purple mist that could be hiding anything!

"Bottle? Oh you mean this thing?" A rubbery hand plucked the rolling bottle from the ground waving it in the air for all to see. "Well it was in the bottle that Gol D. Roger left." The air stilled and the laughter died out, the mysterious bottle with purple mist was left behind by the late Pirate King. "The note that was wrapped around it said not to open it until my coronation party, so I guess I can open it!"

Excited murmurs, they were about to see what the legendary Gold Roger had left for his successor, what One Piece really was. And with a pop the cork came out and everything was shrouded in a white light blinding them all followed by a sparkly purple mist that was chased away by a dark amused voice, "So, who's the one who opened the bottle?"

_And now we're caught up!_

"Speak up, who was it? I don't have all damned day." The white haired man looked around with moderate disdain in his clear eyes, his gaze switching from one person to the next. Only to stop at Luffy who was still holding the bottle. "So you're the one who opened the bottle?" A grin with a happy nod attached was the man's answer. "Alright then, by orders of Gol D. Roger, late King of the Pirates, and the bastard that trapped me in that bottle I am to grant you three wishes. So, what will it be brat?"

A stunned silence was the man's only answer as the pirates, marines, bandits, civilians, and nobility took in his words. Three wishes? Like a genie? Did that mean that Luffy could wish for anything he wanted, yes it probably did. With that thought the marines present froze, Straw-Hat now had the power to completely dominate the seas and make pirates the leading government -if they could even establish one-. If he did that then chaos would reign supreme and the world could fall into a time of utter darkne- "I wish that Shanks had his arm back!"

"Done, brat." A snap could be heard before another blinding flash of light stunned everyone only to slowly fade leaving behind dizzy pirates, woozy bandits, wary marines, unsteady civilians, shaky nobility, and a red haired pirate by the name of Shanks staring at his restored arm in awe. "One down two to go now hurry up. I have places to be and people to see."

Luffy ignored the pale skinned 'genie' in favor of looking at Shanks who was flexing his newly restored hand, testing the mobility of his rejuvenated arm. A look of undisclosed glee ran through dark maroon eyes, he had his arm back. Oh the pranks he could pull on Mihawk now, a short glance towards the imposing Shichibukai revealed that the swordsman had come to the same revelation. Oh yes, Mihawk had reason to be afraid, he could finally get him back for the last decade of snide jokes at his expense.

"I'm waiting brat."

Somber onyx eyes turned to the impatient man that was floating in the air with an atmosphere of annoyance surrounding him. "… I want my brothers back…" Bewildered silence stopped all previous movement in the different factions of people. Luffy wanted his _brothers_ back? Didn't he only have one? Confused look met confused look as they all tried to grasp the idea that Monkey D. Luffy had a brother besides Portgas D. Ace. In their own group the Dadan Bandit Family along with Garp shared sad and pain filled looks, they understood what Luffy was saying. He wanted Sabo, the brother who had been killed by World Nobles and Ace, the brother who had been defeated by an admiral back.

The Straw-Hat crew shot mutual looks of understanding, Luffy had been devastated by the loss of Ace and he was probably just as broken when he had lost his other brother. They understood his need to want them back, he was driven by the need to protect his nakama and he had failed when it came to these two. There were some things they would never know about their captains past just like how each of them still hid their own secrets, they could respect his decision to never tell them about his other brother.

"Am I to understand that these two are dead?" A quick nod was his only answer, but this time instead of a happy smile the youths face was serious and shadowy. "This will take up your last two wishes brat. Are you sure this is what you want?" Luffy stared at the 'genie' in stubborn silence, he knew what he wanted and he wouldn't change his mind. "Alright then brat."

Two consecutive snaps reverberated repeating over and over as the blinding light came back and the familiar swoosh of the mauve mist being blown away was heard. Complete silence was held as the Pirate King carefully took a step towards the two hunched over figures where the 'genie' once was. "Ace? Sabo?"

Two head popped up at Luffy's voice, both with hats on. One with a familiar orange hat with red beads the other with an unknown black top hat with goggles.

"….Luffy?"

"Lu?" Careful voices, quiet voices, as if being loud could break the spell that had brought them back.

"Sabo! Ace! I missed you guys!" And a group hug was commenced, long rubbery arms reached out and grabbed the two men into a giant hug.

"Ack! Luffy! Can't breathe!"

"We missed you to Lu but you have to let us go!" When Luffy noticed the struggles that his brothers were making he released them with a happy grin splitting his face in half.

The Straw-Hats patiently waited for their captain to calm down and explain to them who his other brother was, but in the mean time they could study him. He was a bit taller then Luffy but shorter then Ace, with orange hair that leaned more towards the blonde side. He had an equally wide grin as his brothers and was missing a tooth.

Garp and Dadan openly stared at the brothers' reunion, actually Dadan cried at seeing all three together again and if you looked _really_ close you could see a hint of tears in the vice-admirals eyes. It was a sight that they thought they'd never see again, first with the death of Sabo bringing the count down to two, then Ace dying leaving Luffy as the last brother. This was a welcomed sight to see all three together once more.

Pirates, marines, civilians, and nobles alike were touched by the joyous reunion in front of them. It was peaceful, it was happy, it was….. Getting louder as the seconds ticked by.

"Luffy!" Sabo grabbed his little brother up in a hug, he hadn't thought that he'd see his brother ever again –well until Luffy died that is- and was overjoyed that he could now. As he happily hugged his youngest brother he failed to notice Ace sneaking up on him only to realize it when the freckled man hit him over the head and stole Luffy from his arms.

"Lu!" And now Ace was hugging the rubbery teen with all his might and failing to keep up his guard. *Smack* Ace hit the ground with a bam while Sabo grinned cheekily and snatched Luffy back. "Ah! Sabo give Luffy back!"

Pirates, marines, revolutionaries, and bandits alike watched as the two brothers squabbled over their youngest brother who just stood to the side still grinning happily.

"Let go Sabo, he's _my_ brother!"

"Yeah, well he's _my_ brother to Dufus!"

"Well, I'm taller!"

"Yeah? So what, I'm older and as your older brother I demand you let go of Luffy this instant!"

"That doesn't work here Sabo, I have freckles! Beat that!"

"So? I died!"

"I died to you idiot!"

"Well, I was dead longer!"

Monkey D. Dragon watched the three with a smile, he remembered Sabo from all those years ago. He was the child that had recognized that the government was flawed, he had been killed by World Nobles for setting sail when they came to port. Ace he acknowledged as his father's long time rival, Gold Roger's, son who had been killed after Luffy had saved him. And Luffy his own child, who had done numerous things labeled as impossible and had found One Piece. With a smile he watched as Sabo and Ace fought and Luffy stood between them still grinning.

The fighting finally came to a stop when a strong gust of wind hit and ripped the three hats off their respective owners' heads.

"Ahhh! Boshi, come back!" A straw-fat floated away with the wind.

"My hat!" An orange hat danced out of its owners grasp.

"Damn it!" And a black top hat twisted away from frantic hands.

And Luffy, Sabo, and Ace ran after their hats. Two of them forgetting that they had Devil Fruit powers that they could use to grab their hats in seconds. All three missing the fact that they were headed towards a cliff that lead to the ocean.

"Luffy you idiot come back here! I'll get your hat!" Zoro ran off to catch up to his hyperactive captain.

"Ace! Baka grandson, stay away from the ocean!" Garp made a mad dash to catch up to the fire user who had conveniently forgotten that the ocean would sap his powers and kill him again.

"Sabo! Be careful! You've been dead for a decade! Let us get your hat!" Dadan quickly leapt after Zoro and Garp in an attempt to catch up to the three morons that were brothers.

And as the Pirate King and his brothers chased after their hats those present couldn't help but wonder what Monkey D. Luffy's rule as King of the Pirates would be like.

"Ahhh! A ledge!"

"When did this get here?"

"We're falling!"

They could only hope that it wasn't like what they were seeing now.

"Got you!" Zoro quickly pulled Luffy back up onto the ledge before hitting him over the head. "Idiot!"

"Bwahahaha! You almost ran right off a cliff!" Ace glared at Garp who still had a hand on his arm that he'd grabbed to stop him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Dadan stood over Sabo panting, she wasn't as young as she used to be and Sabo had only gotten faster.

But if it was then they could be sure it would never be boring.


End file.
